Dudley Dursley
by SenaKD
Summary: One shot for my Care of Magical Creatures class. Prompt: Innocent. A cute little switch-a-roo about a different twist of fate. Dudley Dursley the boy who lived!


_A/N: One shot for my Care of Magical Creatures class. Prompt: __Innocent. I don't know Harry Potter or these quotes._

Dudley Dursley – The Boy Who Lived

Mr and Mrs Potter were proud to say that they were perfectly abnormal, thank you very much. They were the first people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because the held with such nonsense. Mr Potter was the head of a department called The Department of Mysteries, which did 'well nobody really knows'. He was a small but lean man, with a normal amount of neck and he did have a clean-shaven face. Mrs Potter was thin and had a head of red hair and she too had a normal amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so little of her time craning over the garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Potters had a small son called Harry and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Potter's had as much as they needed and they didn't have any secrets, so they didn't really care if someone would discover it. It was no fuss if anyone found out about the Dursleys. Mrs Dursley was Mrs Potter's sister but they hadn't met for several years, in fact Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, she thought her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as un-dersleyish as it was possible to be. The Potters didn't care to think what the neighbours would say if the Dursleys arrived in the street, not that they ever thought they would. The Potters knew that the Dursleys had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. The Dursleys would never allow their child to mix with a child like the Potter's.

When Mr and Mrs Potter woke up on the sunny, bright Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudless sky outside to suggest that normal and mundane things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Potter sang as he picked out his most interesting robes for work and Mrs Potter was minding her on business happily as she placed a well behaving Harry in his high chair. None of them minded the large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past ten, Mr Potter picked up his wand and his invisibility cloak, pecked Mrs Potter on the cheek and then lent down to kiss Harry goodbye and didn't miss, because he wasn't having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.

"My innocent, little angel" chortled Mr Potter as he disappeared from the house and because he didn't drive down the street to work like normal people (muggles). He didn't notice the man looking at the map then looking at the sign to Godric's Hollow at the end of the street, or the muggles in the town talking about a dreadful car crash that had just happened.

"The Dursleys, that's right, that what I heard -"

"- yes, their son, Dudley-".

At lunch time, Mr Potter made his way to the leaky cauldron for a drink. As he pushed the door that was hidden to the muggle eye, a newspaper flew in the wind and hit his leg, and before walking in he picked it up and took it with him. It was a muggle newspaper and on the front page was an article about a bad car crash in Surrey. Later that day when Mr Potter had finished doing 'whatever they did' He 'popped' back into the kitchen of 13 Godric's Hollow. Mrs Potter had, had a normal day, planting the mandrakes in the greenhouse and she told Mr Potter that Harry had learnt a new word (tar!) and over dinner, Mr Potter showed Mrs Potter the newspaper article.

"Er- Lily dear you wouldn't have heard from your sister lately would you? "

"No, of course not, she wouldn't want to talk to us" Lily replied

"Yes, of course dear" Mr Potter casually asked " and their son… he be about Harry's age now wouldn't he? What was his name again, Darren wasn't it?" Lily swallowed her pumpkin juice and said

"Dudley, weird unusual name isn't it?"

Later that night the Potters got into bed. James and Lily went to right to sleep, because who cares about crash in Surry, where Lily's sister lived, there were lots of people with cars in Surry, and if it had, had something to do with the Dursleys, why would they come here, they never wanted to even talk to them before why would they start now? And if they had been killed by the car crash, it didn't concern them, nobody would come here would they? They wouldn't. They were so very wrong. While they slept, a man stood waiting by the over growing garden of 13 Godric Hollow. For a woman, who had just walked around the corner, she walked down the street with a bundle in her arms towards the man, in her tight suit.

"This is the house Lucy," said the man with his white shirt and tight maroon necktie, "I can't believe that, innocent little Dudley was the only one who survived that crash"

"Yes, his mother, father and even aunty were killed, it's tragic and this is his only family?" she asked.

"Well, yes not that the Dursleys thought very highly of them, I'm not going to knock on the door" he responded.

"No I have heard they are very rude," said the woman.

Lucy stepped over a funny looking plant and up to the door where she placed a bundled up Dudley Dursley onto the doorstep. And placed a letter in his blankets and walked back to the man standing waiting for her. And as they walked off down the street a breeze ruffled the messy hedges of Godric Hollow. Dudley Dursley rolled over in his blankets without waking. Not knowing he was normal, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours by Lily, yelling.

"James!" when she let their pet Niffler out. Without knowing that people everywhere weren't raising glasses and saying.

- To Dudley Dursley, the boy who lived!.

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
